Rewrite
by AutumnMoon123
Summary: Kisa gets a second chance at life.. Will she kill herself again, or use it to create a new life?
1. Reincarnation

Chapter 1: The Reincarnation 

Hi! I'm Alex and well this is my Fic. Yes I am the little sister of MoonChild123 so I have a lot of writing to do to match her skills. Never mind.. I shall never be as great as her.. sob.. Any way hear is my fic so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruba or it's characters.. But I will own the year 2106… If I live that long…

Kisa's POV 

I slammed the door to my bedroom. They weren't going to do it any more. They weren't going to fight over me. Mother was too over protective. Sure he was my step dad but he knew how to raise me as his own. They had a perfect marriage, only until they got me involved. I saw my reflection in the mirror. I had died my perfect natural orange hair to black. As black as the hatred around me. No one ever cared about what I said, so I just went mute. This was their most recent argument, which would be now. I went mute over a year ago. But they just noticed. All my friends moved on to other friends. Guys branded me as the biggest freak in school. They all thought as if it was just a stage, but no. Wet tears fell from my cheeks, I just ignored them. They also came and went as they pleased. In my fifth dresser drawer there was a box cutter with blood from tip to handle. You would have thought that the blade was always red, but no. it had human blood on it. I should know, it was my own. But no, I needed something else. This wouldn't be good enough. I dug deeper and pulled out a brand new kitchen knife. My eyes widened, yes this was perfect. I took one last look at the shiny new blade then plunged it into my stomach. I didn't make a sound as my blood pooled around me. Good bye to all.

Normal POV:

Kisa's mother shortly stormed into the room. "Pack your things baby we are leaving!" She turned around to discover her daughters body. "Oh my God no!" she screamed and began to cry. Her dad came up and embraced his wife.

100 Years Later 

? POV

I woke up in a hospital not knowing anything. Looking around it seemed I was in the intensive care unit. Then my memories hit me. My parents fighting, my sister wishing she had the attention that I got from them. I once told her it's not so great. Having your parents watching your every move. Trying to find something to blame me for. Who was I kidding? I loved the attention, I adored it. I just didn't want to emit it. The nurse came in and found that I had awoken.

"Good morning miss.!" She said cheerfully. Disgusting.

"…." I didn't reply.

"Well.. I umm... You've been asleep for just a few days. I'm happy to see that you have woken up. I didn't expect any less.' I just looked at her. I wanted to leave. Just then I realized I was in one of those crappy hospital outfits. Great, now if I get up they'll all see my butt! "By the way miss, what is your name? You came in here with no ID card, so we don't know anything about you. Right now you're marked down as a Jane Doe. As in we don't know your name." I didn't carry an ID card because it told people who is was. If they didn't know me it should stay that way. "Well?"

"My name is Kisa, Kisa Sohma."

Kisa's POV:

I can't believe I just told her that! What's wrong with me? Who is this women? "Nice to meet you Kisa! I'm nurse Tohru!" She gave me a warm smile, I returned it with a blank stare. "Where do you live Kisa?"

"In an old dojo type house. It's on the border of the city." When did that come out? More importantly.. why?

"Well, it's kind of hard to live there. They tore down those houses and built apartments there like 50 years ago." I just sat there. Torn down? 50 years ago? I've only been asleep for a few days… I got it! "How long have you been working here?" she blushed when I said this.

"Oh it must be ten years. Yup, ten years tomorrow." She seemed proud of this.

"How long have I been here?"

"Three days. I did find you in an alleyway. You looked sick so I brought you here."

"You should've just left me to die! I would have been happier!" I don't know why I said this. I was happy to be alive. Was I ever dead? I still don't remember.

"I'm sorry… I just… I just…" she looked like she was going to cry. Not cry but bawl!

"No! It's Okay, I'm just… It's all happening so fast…" Why did I want to make her feel better? I don't care about her! But her sad face turned back to happy within a second.

"That's okay I'm just emotional! I guess I care too much!" she giggled. What was funny? I am I funny? She seemed to notice what I was thinking. "No I meant that… I was laughing at myself." I wanted to go home. No, there was no home. Not that I knew of.

"Say, how old are you?"

"What year is it?"

"Umm… 2106!" she had to check her clipboard to be sure. "Well, if the years right I'm 116 years old."

"Oh my gosh really! That's so cool! I mean how is that? How could you live that long?"

"I dunno. Will cars ever fly?"

"Well, yes they do." My eyes widened.

"They what?"

"Cars-can-fly!" She replied.

One Hour Later 

It must have been an hour later when I woke up again. I must have fainted. Year 2106, cars can fly? Where have I been for the past 100 years? When I opened my eyes I saw the nurse, only she was hovered over me. "You're awake! I think you fainted from shock!" Her voice was too cheerful. I was getting a headache. "Shut up, you're too loud!"

"I'm sorry!" she said this louder "I'll try to keep quiet! I've just never met someone who was over 100 years old!"

"Well last time I checked I was only sixteen."

"Oh right! I guess I should of known that!" even louder "I'm sorry!" My head didn't deserve this…. "But I love your hair colour! Is it natural orange?"

"No I died it black, but it does look like my natural colour."

"No silly it's orange! You know O-R-A-N-G-E?" She was annoying but right. I grabbed a piece of my hair to find that it was orange.

"It's supposed to be black!"

"Well maybe the colour faded after 100 years!" She had a good point. "Or maybe you were reincarnated! You know you die but then your reborn!" it came back to me. The day I said no more! The day when I took the knife and ended my life! I was kinda proud. I killed myself without making a sound. I looked At my wrists. All the scars were gone! They weren't there! My trophies were gone!


	2. Memories Come Back

Chapter 2: Memories Come Back

This is my second chapter! No need to ask if you liked the first one… I you didn't you wouldn't come to read the second! Well enjoy and the third chapter is coming soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or the characters.. Or the year 2106…

* * *

Kisa's POV:

"There're all gone! All of them _gone_!" I started sobbing, "I can't get them back!"

"Wait, what's gone? Are you hurt?" I held my wrists up to her,

"My scars are gone!"

"Silly girl, why would you want scars on your beautiful skin?"

"You don't understand! Those scars were my trophies! Without them or my black hair… how would I believe that I had a life before this? Those pictures could be just a dream!"

"Those pictures… Oh! You mean _memories? _Memories can never be fake! What else would you have to prove that you were ever alive once?" My eyes went small. _Oh no!_

"I can't remember her face! How could I ever forget her face! This is unacceptable!" My head hurt. I was searching through my mind to get a picture of her, but I couldn't.

"Who can't you remember? Your mother?" What a stupid question. That women's face was burned into my skull. I would never be able to forget her.

"No, it's my sister! I don't know what she looks like! I can see her running up to me 'Oni-chan! Oni-chan!' but her face is blurred out!" I couldn't stop these tears, or ignore them. This was the first in a long time that I couldn't ignore my tears. This was by far the worst thing that ever happened to me! We had the closest bond in the world, but now I don't remember her…

"Listen! Don't get your hopes up, but there my be a way that I could get a picture of her! Do you remember what school she went to?"  
"Yes. Also the classroom. If I can remember that, then why the HELL can't I remember her! All this useless junk in my head… why can't it just go away so I can remember her! That's all I need…. Just her!"  
"It's getting late. I'll see what I can do for now. You just get some sleep for now." She left my side. No don't leave! I needed warmth. She would have staid with me if I had just asked her to. I didn't think I would be able to sleep that night. However, I wept myself there.

The Next Day

"Tohru, why do you think I was reincarnated?" I asked her as she entered the room.

"Maybe because God thought that it wasn't your time yet." Stupid answer. Why did I have to ask her? Cause she was the first person I saw? Stupid me.

"I don't believe in God. Well I believe in God but not in most miracles."

"Why not?

"You can't prove that anything in the bible is true. I believe in God, but not the bible."

"I suppose everyone has their own opinion. Do you want something to eat?"

"Ya some breakfast would be nice."

"What would you like? Do you have any allergies?"

"No allergies, whatever their serving will be fine."

"Okay I'll be right back."

"Hey nurse lady!"

"Yes?"  
"Can I go out after I eat, you know, to see the city?"

"Sure, if you have the strength."

After I ate I left the hospital. Tohru let me borrow her cell phone if I needed any help. She said that 911 was on speed dial. All I had to do was push 98452. Simple right?

Like that'll save me. The city hadn't changed much. There where still homeless living on the streets and little children with no homes and no families. Then again, there where hover cars and some clothes that should have never been invented. I can't even describe them. New food has been made, and animals have been extinct. What you expected the future to be like. I guess I have to pull my head out of the past and start living in the future. I saw the back of many people's heads but as soon I saw his I almost fainted. I ran after this head, stupid I know, but I didn't want to lose him!

"Hiro! Hiro!" His beautiful brown hair could not be mimicked. Boys at school saw that his hair attracted girls and they tried to copy it. They failed and ended up losing more girls attention.

"Hiro!" I yelled his name louder and the boy turned around. He looked in my direction as I was still running up to him, now with tears in my eyes.

_Flash Back: Kisa's POV:_

The bell rang and I caught up to him. I jumped on the back of the unaware boy.

"AHHHH!" he almost fell, but regained his balance.

"Hey! Don't drop me!" I laughed as he carried me into the school.

"Well serves you right for glomping me! Be careful! Did your skirt go up when you jumped?"

"Who cares? Everyone knows that we're a couple!"

"The boys want you. They would kill me for you!"

"And the girls would kill me for you!" He knew I was right.

"Hey Hiro! Kisa! Get to class or get a detention! You choose!" Some teacher yelled.

"Yes sir!"

"Kisa that was Mayu Sensei! As in girl!"

"Oops. Sorry Miss!"

"We'll be late if we keep this up! I'll see you at lunch!"

"Okay see you Hiro!" He waved as we both left for our classes.

_End of Flash Back_

He caught me as I fell into his arms. He didn't seem to remember me. Maybe he was just a look alike. But he responded to Hiros' name. Was he the same guy?

"Are you okay Miss?" No, he didn't know who I was.

"Yes, I just. You reminded me of someone. Sorry."

"Really? My name is Hiro Keiji. Who are you?"

"Oh, my name is Kisa, Kisa Sohma. Nice to meet you Hiro."

"Are you hungry? I'll treat you to something."

"No I just ate. But I'm new to the city, well kinda, can you show me around?"

"Sure.. I have nothing else to do."

Hiro's POV

I was now showing this strange girl around. She seemed familiar but I'm not for sure.

"This is one of the biggest shopping malls in the world. And on the other side is one of the many banks. They have a lot of clients because they're right next to the mall. Smart right?" She smiled. The warmth was so familiar. Who was this girl? "Where are you staying?"

"At the… umm well I can't tell you." She seemed embarrassed. Why couldn't she tell me? Protective family?

"Okay, when do you have to be home?" She looked panicked now as she looked at her wrist, realizing that she didn't have a watch.

"What time is it?"

"Well, it is 3 pm on the dot."

"I should get going! I'll see you again!"

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Do you want my number? If you're going out in town and, umm… well, get lost you can phone me."

"That would be lovely. I don't know how to work this cell phone though. I borrowed it from my sister and she just got it. But we share it and she didn't tell me how to work it. Ya, that's it..." I didn't want to believe her story but I programmed my number in her phone and gave her a simple explanation on how to get to her phone book.

"Oh, and 911 was on speed dial 98452. That won't help you in an emergency, if you are ever in one. Maybe you should tell your sister that!"

"Ya sure thing!" We both waved good-bye. As I turned around something tapped me on the back. I turned back in her direction.

"How do you get to the hospital?"

"I'll take you there. Is someone sick?"

"Yes, my sister is."

"Right…" I led her back to the hospital. Then again we waved good-bye.

* * *

((Edited by MoonChild123, though I most likely didn't do a good job at that either, lmao)) 


	3. The Boy

Chapter 3: The Boy

I changed Hiro's last name. I know, I know. Only so they weren't related. He is still Hiro Sohma but with Keiji as his last name. Maybe I'll make Sohma his middle name or something… There is still more romance and stuff ahead so I'll keep writing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or the characters but I do own a cat…

* * *

Kisa's POV:

I went into my hospital room and Tohru was there cleaning it up a bit. She looked up when I entered and greeted me with a smile.

"Nurse Tohru! Thank you for letting me go out! I met a boy who looked like my boyfriend before I died. I mean he had his hair, his smile, and his voice! It was weird because he didn't know me, but I remember him! Could he be reincarnated to? His name was the same and-"

"Slow down Kisa! Who is this boy you're talking about?"

"His name is Hiro and I love him."

"Love is a strong word, are you sure?" That was a very strange question. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it.

"Yes, I am very sure. We may have to rebuild our relationship but it is worth it! He is a little over protective sometimes though. One time a boy in my class asked me what we had to do for an assignment and Hiro gave him such an evil look that the guy didn't come to school for a week! Some said that Hiro beat him up though…"

"You are getting exited over something that could be nothing! What happens if he was just being nice?"

"Hiro doesn't give his phone number to just anyone!"

"He may be different in this time. He could have been being nice to a stranger. Beating up someone isn't something to be proud of." I shook my head. She was filling me with lies! I can't stay around her. So I ran out of the room and left the hospital.

Tohru's POV:

I had to drive her out. I needed to leave the hospital. When I passed the front desk a nurse stopped me.

"Leaving for the day Tohru? Your first shift and you stayed here for 48 hours. You really care for that girl don't you?" I had lied to Kisa about how long I had worked in this place. I felt bad about it, but it couldn't be helped.

"Yes, so young and already so scarred. Such a tragedy."

"Yes, well have a nice day!"

"You as well." I left to go report to boss.

I entered the dark room. I bowed down as a figure touched my cheek.

"Hello my little slave. How is my little puppet doing?"

"She is fine Master. She awoke yesterday as planned. But we do have one problem…"

"Problem? I don't allow problems! Do you ever want to see your little lover again?"

"NO! Don't hurt him! I'll fix it! I will! I will!" I started to cry. He took my lover. I wanted to feel his warmth again. I was scared of my Master for what he had done.

"Shhhh. It's okay... I won't hurt him yet. What kind of problem do we have?"

"She says she has found love. She says it's her lover from her past.."

"We all know what happens when we find _'love'_ now do we."

"Yes Master..."

"What happens Tohru?"

"They get taken away.."

"Wrong! Stupid little Tohru! You find out that it _isn't_ love! It's all just a lie. People need one thing, and that is me!" I tried not to look at him. This man was the purest evil in the entire world. He toyed with peoples' lives as if it were a game. He toyed with me…

"You're right. I'm sorry, Master Akito."

* * *

((Edited by MoonChild123, because I am her sister, and I rule! BWAHAHAHA! Ahem, excuse my mistakes, if there is any… I hope there isn't! AHH! Is there!)) 


	4. Boss

Chapter 4: Boss 

Hey it's me again! I'm back and you can stop me! Well anyway, did ya like chapter three? Scary right? Well not really but, I had nightmares that night O-O. I'm all better now though, so I chose to write! O-O

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or the characters. But I do own two cats. But they aren't mine….

* * *

Tohru's POV:

"I'm sorry Master Akito."

"That's right bow down to me. Just so you can see your little kitty cat again right? Would you like to see a picture of him?"

"Yes I would but what have I done to deserve it?"

"Nothing yet but in time." Tears streamed down my face as I remembered that day he was taken.

_Flashback:_

I stood in the room looking in the mirror. I thought this dress was the right choice. As I thought this my grandfather entered the room.

"My don't you look pretty all dressed in white. It makes you look more like an angel." I blushed.

"Good choice?"

"I can't say, it's your wedding.'

"It is. Oh grandpa I'm so nervous! What happens if something goes wrong?"

"You have done so much for this world that it owes you a lot."

"Well Kyo hasn't done any good things for anyone."

"Yes he has. He has made my granddaughter very happy. Many people are grateful to him."

"Thank you grandpa, for everything." He smiled and we left the room together to go to the church.

He walked me down the isle to my waiting love who blushed. He must have liked the dress. Before my grandfather gave Kyo my hand he whispered,

"If you hurt her many people will go after you." Kyo looked to the crowd and saw Arisa shake her fist at him. He nodded and took my hand. I felt myself go red and looked into his eyes lovingly. I listened as the priest began. After a few minutes it was my turn to speak.

"I…." Suddenly the doors burst open and man men who were completely dressed in black swarmed in. They pushed through the guests and came towards the alter. Grandpa tied to stop them only the get hit in the head with a gun. I screamed along with other people.

"Tohru run!" Kyo had that look in his eye.

"Not without you! I'm not leaving you!"

"Go now!" Many men swarmed around, separating us. His hand reached out and I tried to grab it but failed.

"**KYO!"**

_End Of Flashback Tohru's POV:_

"I know how you can earn it!"

"Oh how Master Akito!" Along with my fiancé Akito took my home, my items, and my family, to make me feel like I have nothing but him. The worst part of it was that it worked. I felt like nothing.

"Capture Hiro and bring him to me."

"Yes Master."

"While you're at it capture Kisa too. I have to teach her what love is. What is it with mortals and love? Degrading."

"Of course Master." I left to go find them.

Hiro's POV:

Another horrible school day. I can't wait till graduation.

"Good morning Hiro! What's new? What ya do on the weekend?" My one true friend found me. Great.

"Morning Momiji. Are you always this loud?"

"Yep! Guess what? I caught a really big Stag beetle! It was so HUGE! Like this big!" He spread his arms out as far as he could reach.

"Wow that's really cool."

"Really!"

"No."

"Oh why are you so cruel to me?"

"Because you wear the girls uniform, you act like a child, and you are easily amused. But that what makes you my friend right? I guess I don't get to complain."

"You can say that in one breath? Wow you truly amazing!"

"Yes, and you are truly an idiot."

"That's not nice!"

"It is ever so true though. You think catching bugs is exciting. Why don't you like normal things?"

"First of all, I'm not normal. Second, can you define normal?"

"Well no, but you are right when you say that you're not normal."

"Let's agree then!"

"On what!"

"Just that!"

"You are defiantly the weirdest person that I have met."

"Hiro may you please come with me, there is someone in the office that wants to see you."

"Yes Mayu-Sensei."

"Momiji get to class! You don't want to be late and destroy your perfect attendance do you?"

"No Ma'am. Right any Ma'am." With a nod and a smile Momiji fled to class.

"Who wants to see me?"

"Some lady. But since you have my class next I won't mark you absent or late. Only if you hurry though."

"Yes Sensei." I bowed to her and ran to the office.

"No running!" Sensei yelled after me,

"Yes Sensei!" With that I walked with a fast pace to the office.

(Author: It's faster this way! -)

When I arrived a lady dressed in a nurse outfit was sitting in a chair. Did someone in my family get hurt?

"I was called down."

"Yes, this nice lady is pulling you out of school today. I'll let your teachers know."

"Thank you but why?"

"Oh we have some things to discus." The lady stood up and gave me a smile.

"But who are you?"

"Hiro don't you remember your great aunt? This lady hasn't seen you for so long and this is how you say hello?" One of the principles' vein popped out of her head.

"No worries Ma'am. Since it has been so long maybe he doesn't remember me. But we will take our leave now."

"Yes have a nice day."

"So why did you want me to skip school great aunt?"

"Oh that was a lie," a black van swerved around the corner and parked right beside us, almost on the sidewalk, "I really just wanted you out of school so I could take you to my Master."

"Wh!" Before I could say anything the van doors opened and strong hands pulled me in. After I was in the doors closed again.

Tohru's POV:

I had to do it. I could only hope that Akito would do no harm to the children. Now I have to find Kisa and bring her back.

Kisa's POV:

"Kisa someone wants to see you in the office." My first day and already I've been called down? Oh well.

"Thank you I'll go right now."


	5. Kidnapped and Tortured

Chapter 5: Kidnapped and Tortured  
Hello! Chapter five wow! You can tell from the title it is going to be a good one. Hopefully I can fulfil that. Thank you all for tuning in for another one of my chapters and please enjoy it. If there is anything you want to know please let me know! But please no flamers! Thank you and here is chapter five kidnapped and tortured.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or the characters………. I don't have anything to be proud of, except my Kadaj poster. Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe.

Kisa's POV:  
"Okay, thank you!" I smiled and left for the office. As I walked down the hall many boys turn their heads to get a second look at me. I knew it was I because there was no one else around. One whistled and I glared at him. Finally the office doors. Why was the school so big?  
"Sohma! What took you so long?"  
"Someone made the school too big and since it's my first day it would be natural for me to get lost."  
"Yes well we'll get you a map."  
"Very funny!"  
"If I may, we must get going." I just noticed that Nurse Tohru was in the room.  
"Nurse Tohru! What are you doing here?"  
"Nurse? My no! This is your mother!"  
"Yes well I am a nurse. That is my job you see. Come along the doctor is waiting for you Kisa!"  
"Doctor? What doctor?"  
"I forgot to tell you this morning that you have doctor appointment. Come now you don't want to be late!"  
"Okay I'll trust you Nurse Tohru."  
"No it's mom."  
"Okay mom."  
"Thank you ma'am for calling her down." 

Principal's POV:  
After they left I headed towards my office.  
"Ma'am wasn't that lady here earlier to pick up Keiji Hiro. She claimed to be his great aunt remember?"  
"Oh yes. Nice lady she is."  
"But according to our records, Hiro and Kisa aren't related. Plus if she pulled Hiro out of school shouldn't she be with him?"  
"Get our coats we have a mystery on our hands!"  
"But we shouldn't interfere."   
"If you insist! We'll take my car!"  
"Ma'am!"   
"Okay yours is faster, where did you park?"  
"Here are the jackets! I parked on the other side of the building! Let us hurry!" After that nice lady! Wait….  
"After that nice lady!"

Kisa's POV:  
"So which doctor am I seeing?"   
"You're not."  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry, it was a lie."  
"What?"  
"Kisa I needed you to get away from people so I could bring you to my Master."  
"Master? What the hell are you talking about?"  
"I'll explain later. But now you must go."  
"Go where?" A black car swerved around the corner and stopped right next to us. A cloud of black leather absorbed me into the heart of it. I wanted to scream for help but it felt like a million hands covered my mouth.  
"Come quietly and don't move too much and we won't have to hurt you." A deep voice spoke in a calm matter. I nodded slowly and tried to hold back the tears. Tears were a sign of weakness and I couldn't give in. The men released me and allowed me to sit back.  
"What's going to happen to me?"  
"Whatever the Master decides."  
"Who is this Master?"  
"You will find out soon enough." I swallowed deeply and closed my eyes. I didn't want to imagine this Master but my mind disagreed. Was he old? Thin? Scary? I could only wait. The van was dark but I think all the men had guns. If there was more than one man with me.  
"How many?"  
"How many what."   
"How many men are here with me."  
"You mean with me since you're not a man."  
"Whatever."  
"'Whatever' that isn't a good tone to use against a kidnapper."  
"You can't hurt me."  
"Why not?"  
"Your Master would get very upset."  
"You are a very smart girl. But as long as we get you there and don't do anything dirty, we can transport you with as much force needed."  
"Can you just answer my question? I'm not trying to escape or anything."  
"Then you don't need an answer."  
"Come on!"  
"There are one hundred men."  
"That's not possible!"  
"You wanted an answer."  
"How long is this going to take?"  
"Bout an hour. Just sit back and enjoy the ride."  
"Whatever." I smirked even though the man couldn't see me.  
"Well at least your other friend was easier to capture."  
"Who Miss Tohru?"   
"No, the boy. Hiro was it?" My eyes widened.  
"What did he look like?"  
"How can I tell it's so dark in here. Plus that smirk that you gave me wasn't very nice."  
"If you saw what I did then you saw what the boy… Hiro looked like."  
"Oh no! You found me out!" His laugh joined with others disgusted me. They were making fun of me and I couldn't do anything!  
"Shut up!"  
"Oh that's bold!" The man leaned over and gave me a tap on the cheek. I closed my eyes expecting something harder. "Next time it will be harder! Something like a good slap?"  
I swallowed hard.  
"How long till we get there?"  
"Soon enough. Plus you already asked."  
"Some time must have past." I didn't open my eyes because there was no point. It was just as dark in the van and I couldn't see anything even if I wanted to.   
"We will be pulling in soon."  
"Soon enough or soon?"   
"Soon."  
"Okay."  
"Don't fall asleep."  
"Like I could. This Master you talk about would preoccupy my dreams."   
"He is in everyone's nightmares. Even if they don't know him, or if they had never heard of him."  
"Sounds scary. But you don't have nightmares do you strong delivery guy?"  
"Even I have horrifying nightmares. I have met the Master once but that doesn't matter. He will haunt yours almost immediately. Even the strongest men will cry out in fear of him. If one would give out a word of advice it would be to not get him angry. You'll be dead before you know it. By the way, we're here." The van stopped and the back doors opened. The sunlight shone strongly in the shadowy van. Before I knew it I was outside and free from the men. I think the man who spoke with me throughout the ride had a hold of my arm and was leading me, with great force, to the large house. It had vines growing up the walls and plenty of weeds. It seemed like no one went outside.  
"Take it all in. This may be the last time you see daylight." I nodded. "You are such a pretty thing." I look at him then I realized how he could see me in the van. Night vision goggles.  
"You're smart."  
"I know." We stood in front of the massive doors.  
"Password?" A strange voice came from behind the doors.  
"Kisa."  
"Yes?"  
"That's the password. Good thing you responded." When the large doors opened I still had one question.  
"What's your name?"   
"Shigure."  
"Help!"  
"No can do. You are Master's problem now."  
"What?" He waved then headed back for the van.  
"No! Wait! You have to help me! HELP!" An old man grabbed my arm before I could run after the man in black.  
"That will be enough of outa you!"  
"Who are you?"  
"I serve under Master. Come with me he can't be kept waiting." I gave in. There was nothing else I could do.

Hiro's POV:  
I already had a black eye and a swollen cheek. What else was this creep going to do with me?  
"I'll ask you again, what do you think of Kisa?"  
"I met her once! I don't think anything of her!"   
"Now, now don't yell at me."  
"What do you want me to say?"  
"Ohh! Someone's learning! I want you to say 'I hate her living guts Master. She disgusts me! Oh save me from her sight Master!'"  
"No I wont say it because it's not true!" His fist me my chin. Blood came from my mouth and his fist had some of it. So did my lip.  
"SAY IT! SAY IT AND MEAN IT!"  
"I hate her living guts Master. She disgusts me! Oh save me from her sight Master!"  
"Yes, yes! OH YES! Now say it to her!" Just as he pointed to the door the same creepy old man who brought me here had Kisa's arm in his hand.  
"No Kisa run!"  
"Hiro!" Akito burst out in laughter.  
"What a happy reunion! So called 'lovers' united! How glorious! How glorious indeed!" If I could move I'd beat him with the strength that remained in me. However, both my arms and legs were chained to the wall. "Bring her over!" The old man did as he was told bringing Kisa over to the other creep. Her hands were tied behind her back. Akito wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered, "Move and you will die. Scream and I'll tear your tongue out. Got it?" She nodded.  
"Let her go! She has done nothing!"  
"It's what I've done really. I gave her life back you see. I want her to live life like I want her to. She should be grateful since I gave her a second chance."  
"You what?"  
"You monster." She said it in a low voice. The old man left at this time and closed the doors.  
"Yes that's enough for today. You two get some rest. I'll be back in the morning."  
After he left Kisa ran up to me and pressed her body against mine. I took a few steps back so I could embrace her in a hug.  
"Who am I?"  
"I don't know."  
"Can you help me?"  
"If you help me." She gazed up at me.  
"Oh Hiro!" She began weeping. I sat us down and after a few hours of her weeping we both fell asleep. We slept in fear of not knowing what tomorrow may bring. What that horrible man may bring. All we could do now was to prepare ourselves for what lied ahead.


	6. Try To Escape

1**Chapter 6: Try To Escape**

Sixth chapter… Hurrah! It's sad that I had to use spell check for the word Hurrah? Has everyone bought the new volume? Now I'm fourteen but I still can't buy manga that is rated older teen. I tried and the sales person said I couldn't buy it. But I used my skill of some sort and the lady ended up selling it to me. THANK YOU LADY! The one that I was caught for was the same one a guy hasn't returned for more than a year. So I just re-bought it. Thanks guy. Anyway you people want the new chapter, so here it is.. Chapter 6: Try To Escape O.O

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruba or the characters but I do have an annoying cat on my lap who wants attention… I just use… a lot…

Kisa's POV:

"Kisa… Kisa! Wake up! Please!" I woke up and rubbed my eyes.

"Hiro? You're in chains! What…" The resent events rushed though my head. "We gotta get out of here!"

"That's why I woke you up."

"How are we…?"

"I don't know yet. First we have to break me out of these chains." He held up his arms as far as he could.

"They have to go."

"Got a bobby pin?"

"Good thing I'm a girl." I reached in my hair and took out the single pin that held some of my hair and gave it to Hiro. "Here. Don't break it, it's the only one I have."

"Got it." He tried to reach across to get his other hand but the chains had a different plan. "Do you know how to pick a lock?" He asked.

"Umm."

"Yes or No?"

"Maybe?"

"No?"

"Yes I do." I took the pin back and picked the lock on his right wrist, then the left.

"Good. Now the legs. Don't go for anything else!" His face turned a light pink.

"Like what?"

"I keep money in my socks."

"No you don't!"

"How do you…? Never mind the lock!"

"All right!" This time I unlock the left then uh oh… I looked up at him.

"What?"

"I broke it."

"What!"

"Umm anything else we can use?"

"Another bobby pin?"

"Nope."

"Then nope."

"I have a hair clip. That may work."

"Try it." I took out the clip and went for the lock.

"Got it!"

"The lock?"

"No the broken piece of bobby pin."

"Very funny." I tried on more time at the lock hoping that the clip wouldn't break.

"Got it for real this time!"

"Really?" He lifted his arms this time finding freedom.

"Can we please go now!" I wined.

"Okay let's go." We fled to the large doors that held us captive. I pulled as hard as I could but it wouldn't budge.

"It's not working!"

"Try… Try pushing!"

"What?"

"He's trying to screw with us!" I nodded and pushed the door. To my surprise it… opened?

"It worked!"

"Shhhh! We're trying to escape!"

"Oh right!" We walked down the hallway very sneakily and tried to avoid human contact.

"Yeesh wes can do thats. Wes can dos that veryyyy wells."

"Old man!" I whispered. Hiro pulled me behind a statue.

"Stay quiet!" I nodded and waited for my next command. Wait am I thinking of this the wrong why? I mean… Hiro looks so hot when he… This is too much to think.

"What?"

Normal POV:

Hiro looked down at Kisa whose face was a light pink.

"What?" He said again.

"Noth… Nothing!"

"Then shh!"

"I didn't-!" Hiro put his hand over her mouth so she would stop speaking but it made her face even redder. After the voices left the hallway Hiro let Kisa go.

"Please… Leave your hand there."

"What?"

"Never mind! Let's keep our mind on escaping."

"Kisa are you in love with me?"

"What a silly time to ask such a thing! We are in the middle of being kidnapped!" I tried to act like a damsel in distress so he would believe me.

"Fine but as soon as we get out of here you are telling me everything that has happened!"

"Okay but for now let's just go!" We ran down the hall, took a few turns and ran through the front doors. "Is it just me or was that too easy?"

"Yes it was. I don't trust it, but let's just run far away. Don't stop running until you collapse!"

"Got it!" So we began running and that's how we escaped... for now.


End file.
